Naruto the Jinchuriki to Five
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: In a twist of fate, Naruto not only has Kyuubi, but five other biju sealed into him. Now how will his life be, and how will it shake the elemental Nations?


Naruto the Jinchuriki of Five

Chap 1

Summary: What if instead of just Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto, he had four other biju sealed within him? How will his life be different, and how will it change the elemental nations?

Extremely Powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/tota/mora/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu/puppet Naruto

Mass Konoha/council/teams 7/8/10/Neji/villains bashing

No Hiruzen/Tsunade/Anko/Iruka/Yugao/Rin/Nono bashing

/

A/N: I got the idea from "Naruto: the Jinchuriki of Three" This will be a bit different, and a bit darker.

/

Pairings: Naruto/mass harem among others

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Our story begins one October night in Konohagakure, strongest of the five great villages. Yomdaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was in a predicament. You see a masked man had mysteriously appeared inside a barrier, where Minato's wife Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth to their son Naruto. The masked man had threatened Naruto's life, only for Minato to save him. In that split-second, the man had appeared next to Kushina, ripping Kyuubi from its seal, and placing it under genjutsu with a powerful Sharingan. That wasn't all that he did, as next he unleashed three more biju upon Konoha: Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, and Gobi. However, what nobody knew was that a fifth presence was also there. Minato finally freed the biju from the masked man who made a swift exit, and with the help of Kushina, and Minato's former sensei Jiraiya they managed to seal the five biju, but at a terrible price. Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya lost their lives that very night. As time went on, the people of Konoha had begun to greatly resent Naruto, and would glare or ignore him, whenever they saw him.

TIMESKIP

A 4-year old naruto currently running from a mob, consisting of shinobi and civilians. His Anbu guards were nowhere in sight.

"HELP!" Naruto screamed, as he ran through the back alleys.

"GET HIM!"

"GET THE DEMON!"

"WE MUST KILL THE DEMON!"

Avenge Yomdaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and those we lost!"

These were just a few of the thing the mob was shouting. Naruto continued running, until he collided headlong into a brick wall. Turning, he saw the mob close in. The leader was someone Naruto knew very well as one of his guard: the Inu-masked Anbu. "Tonight, you die demon" he yelled, as he motioned for a Chunin with silver hair to grab Naruto. A second chunin, a young woman with jet black hair and red eyes, alongside a Jonin with dark hair and beard smoking a cigarette stood on either side of the Anbu. "All right Kurenai do it" the Anbu ordered.

"HAI!"

Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique" Kurenai said, as Naruto went rigid. Katon: Ash Burning Produce the bearded man said, exhaling a ashy substance into the alley. The chunin threw Naruto roughly to the ground, before returning to the mob. Clicking his teeth, the bearded man ignited the flammable substance, causing an explosion.

"KABOOM!"

The explosion sent a small shockwave through the area, alerting three more of Naruto's Anbu guards: Neko, Weasel, and Crow. The three raced along the rooftops, and came upon the scene, right as the mob left with triumphant smiles. "Oh no Naruto-kun" Neko whispered softly horrified when she could finally see his body. "Get him to the hospital, while I inform Hokage-sama" Crow said, as he shunshined away. Weasel had already scooped Naruto up, and was headed for the hospital.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto awoke to find himself in what looked to be a sewer. "H-Hello, is anyone here" he asked? No answer came, so Naruto followed a pipeline, until he found himself in a large open area, where he saw large prison bars with a paper with the kanji for seal. "Our host decides to grace us with his presence" a feminine voice said, as five pairs of glowing slitted eyes revealed themselves. "Aw, and he's such a little cutie" one voice said. From the shadows emerged a sandy yellow tenuki, a bluish-purple two tailed cat, an aqua tortoise, a grayish-blue horse with a dolphin head, and a reddish-orange kitsune. "W-Who a-are you" Naruto asked trembling? "We my young friend, are five of the mighty biju, or tailed beasts" the Kyuubi said, as each was engulfed in a flash of light. When the light faded, it revealed five women who were in Naruto's opinion absolutely beautiful. "Let's introduce ourselves to Naru-kun" the woman who transformed from a kitsune said.

"I'm Natsume, or Ichibi" a woman with bluish black hair and amber eyes said. She wore a green and sandy brownish-yellow Arabian style dress with flower prints, with the kanji for "Shukaku" on the back. (For a better idea, think of Maki's outfit only more colorful.)

"I'm Chika, or Nibi" a woman with night blue hair and heterochromial eyes said. (One blue and was green.) She wore a pure white bodysuit with the kanji for "Matatabi" on the back.

"Call me Izami or Sanbi" a woman with green hai and aqua eyes said. She wore an aqua green sundress with black straps.

"I'm Kiyumi or Gobi" a woman with Prussian blue hair and piercing Prussian eyes said. She wore a gray and blue battle kimono.

"I'm Akane or Kyuubi" a woman with blood red hair and purple eyes said. She wore a crimson kimono with "Kyuubi" on the back.

"First and foremost kit, we all most humbly apologize for subjecting you to this treatment" Akane said. "Y-You're the reason my life is like this" Naruto asked? "Yes and no, but that's a story for another time" Izami said."Kit, we have a proposition for you" Kiyumi said. "We'll train you as a way to help make up for everything we've put you throu" Chika said. Naruto debated in his head, before finally making his mind. "I accept" he said, not seeing the grins on the faces of the women. "Excellent" Akane said rubbing her hands together. (Think Mr. Burns from the Simpsons.) "All right, before we go any further, there is a jutsu you should know in order to help maximize the full usage of your training" Akane said. "It's called kage bunshin and the higher level of it's called tajuu kage bunshin" Izami said. Essentially, depending on how many bunshins you make the quicker you learn something" Natsume said. "Here's an example: if you make fifty bunshins, everything they learn you learn due to them being connected to you, however you should only dispel a few at a time, as not to get the mother of all migrains" Chika said. "Yes, we can essentially heal the damage, but we're not miracle workers" Chika said, answering the unasked question. "Can I call you my family Naruto asked innocently? "I speak on behalf for all of us, when I say we would be honored, but you should know your true parents loved you very much, and never intended to leave you at the mercy of these idiotic villagers" Akane said, giving a vulpine smile, while Chika let a Cheshire grin grace her lips. "They wanted you to be seen as a hero, but that didn't happen, because people cannot learn to let go of their hatred" Kiyumi said sadly. "If anything, Naruto, you are the strongest and purest person I've ever met, and you show your strength, by not allowing yourself to fall into darkness like so many others have" Izami said, as she scooped him up, and held him against her body. "We can talk a bit more later because you should wake up" Akane said. With that Naruto disappeared. "I think he'll be ready, when the genin exams are held in twelve years" Akane said, while the others nodded. "I think we should start making preparations for what we will train him in, and what he will inherit" Chika said?

NARUTO

Naruto slowly awoke to find himself looking at a white ceiling. "I see your awake Naruto-kun" the grandfatherly voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi said. Naruto looked to see Hiruzen sitting in a chair.

"BAM!

The door literally flew off its hinges, as Nono Yakushi, Rin Nohara, Yukimi, Yugao Uzuki, Itachi and Shissui Uchiha burst into the room.

"NARU-CHAN!"

This was screamed by nine young female Anbu, Mikoto Uchiha, Nayori Uchiha, Hitomi and Hikari Hyuuga, as they dove in through the window. Unfortunately, this had a different effect. Naruto and Hiruzen were so startled they were now hanging to the ceiling for dear life by their chakra. (If your going to ask, Naruto did it through sheer adrenaline.)

"DON'T EVER DO THAT!" the duo yelled in unison, clutching a hand over their racing hearts, before a sound neither wanted to hear sounded.

"CREEEK!"

"UH OH!"

Poor Hiruzen landed back first on the floor, while Naruto landed safely in the arms of Itachi and Shissui. Naruto then gave a brief overview of what happened, leaving out the fact he was being trained by the biju. Needless to say, Hiruzen was beyond furious, but he grew an evil grin. "Naruto, I think I may have a solution" I will help train you, as well as people I think would be beneficial to your growth as a shinobi" he said. "Thanks jiji, and by the way there is a jutsu that can help with your paperwork" Naruto said, grinning as Hiruzen's eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

"OH MY BOY PLEASE TELL ME!"

"TELL ME!"

"TELL ME!"

Hiruzen begged for dear life, while clinging to Naruto's leg, as he tried to run behind Nono and Rin, while the onlookers sweat dropped. "Kage bunshins Naruto said smoothly, while everyone gawked.

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

Hiruzen is now banging his head into a wall, while crying anime tears. (The real huge ones.)

If only Konoha knew what was coming in the next twelve years, they would be rocked to the very foundation.

End Chap 1

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Nono

Rin

Yukimi

Mikoto

Nayori

Hitomi Hyuuga (OC)

Hikari Hyuuga (OC)

Kamara Hatake (OC)

Makoto Sarutobi (OC)

Yukina Azuri (OC)

Seiko Mitarashi (OC)

Usagi Tsukina (OC)

Rei Ryoshu (OC)

Kiyone Seima (OC)

Older Hanabi

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Tsubaki

Jun Hyuuga-Uchiha (OC)

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Tenten

Tsunami

Fem Haku

Chie Yuki (OC)

Sayumi Yuki (OC)

Shiryu Momochi (OC)

Ryoko Ryumei (OC)

Ryoku Ryumei (OC)

Fem Utakata

Hotaru

Kame Kaguya (OC)

Sora (OC)

Asami (OC)

Meiru (OC)

Hisame

Fu

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Shirotsuchi (OC)

Suzumebachi

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Nene (OC)

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Yugito

Samui

Mabui

Ran

Kin

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Sara

Sira (OC)

Mei Terumi

Shizuka

Artemis

Isis (OC)

Luna (OC)

Athena (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Diana (OC)

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Emi

Shizune

Kimi (OC)

Ayane (OC)

Marin (OC)

Ako (OC)

Ran (Land of Sound)

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Honoka

Konan

OC Bio:

Name: Hitomi Hyuuga

Age: 30's

Rank: Jonin

Hair Color: Indigo

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Hitomi is Hanabi and Hinata's mother. She, along with Mikoto was best friends with Kushina. She doesn't approve of how the Hyuuga elders think, nor does she like the fact Hinata stalks poor Naruto, despite him not being interested. Kind and gentle, but she can become fierce as hell.

Attire: Hitomi wears a dark blue kipu with a purple obi and a hayori

Name: Hikari Hyuuga

Age: 25

Rank: Jonin

Hair Color: Indigo

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Hikari is Hitomi's baby sister. Hikari is playful, yet serious, and is very fond of Naruto. She is somewhat a pervert, but only to Naruto. (Essentially, she a pervert when she's around Naruto and before anyone says anything: No she is nowhere near Jiraiya's level, nor is she near Hinata's level.)

Attire: Hikari wears dark blue shorts, a low-cut tan shirt, and a purple tube top (Think of Hisame's outfit)

/

A/N: Hello my cute readers in audience land. Now that the first chapter is complete, allow me to explain a few things. First: if you're wondering why MiJuubi didn't make an appearance yet it's simple. Juubi will work from the shadows until much later. Second, before they passed on, Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya sealed a much larger portion of their souls into Naruto, and will make an appearance very soon. This leads to a problem, in which Naruto will learn to summon, and the toads are out of the question. What do you think Naruto should have, and how many summoning contracts should he have.

Summon:

Specialization:

Next, I apologize to all Naru/Hina fans, but Hinata will be bashed. Before you flame me, like I mentioned in Naruto Juubi of Legend, think of what the Byakugan does in the simplest terms. Also, doesn't it seem off, when you're being followed on a constant basis by somebody that is interested in you, yet will not come forward and say it.

/

/

Notice: This had nothing to do with the story.

I am currently debating on a Digimon Tamers & Teen Titans X-over. What do you guys think?

Plot: Kenta either moves to Jump City or is abandoned /betrayed by the other tamers save Suzie, Ai, and Mako. He invents a device which allows him to turn into digimon with their abilities and skills.

"Timeline" Teen Titans 2nd season

Important: Kenta WILL NOT have MarineAngemon as his partner. Instead Ryo gives him a Veemon.

Also, this is based on the 2003 series, but I'm adding a few characters from the comics.

Should this be a harem fic?

If so how many girls?

Girls:

Terra

Angel

Shimmer

Ravager

Disruptor (Angelica Smith)

Batgirl

Misfit

Supergirl

Little Barda

Alice (Technically she isn't a tamer)

Minami (Same as Alice)

Also, I am currently drafting a Kim Possible/ either Teen Titans or Young Justice x-over.

Plot: Ron heartbroken/betrayed by Kim learns that the Justice League is interested in him, and he accepts.

Should Ron get a harem? If so who will be the girls and the number?

Choices are the same if Teen Titans. If Young Justice, Shimmer is automatically in, due to having similar backgrounds, sans Shimmer as a villainess.

/

Read & Review


End file.
